


Stairwell to hell

by Radio_Kitty



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel doesn’t know what’s going on, Charlie doesn’t care, Charlie helps Vox, I suck at tags so just ignore them, M/M, Multi, Vaggie doesn’t like that idea, Valentino actually cares about Angel, Valentino almost got killed, Velvet is there just to eat candy off the ground, Vox is overprotective, Vox thinks it was Alastor’s doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radio_Kitty/pseuds/Radio_Kitty
Summary: Valentino almost got killed on a business trip with Vox and Velvet. Vox finds him just in time and thinks Alastor had something to do with this.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Stairwell to hell

Valentino sighed softly, he looked at the time. _Not time yet just a few more hours of sleep will do._ Valentino looked over at Vox who was still sleeping.

Valentino couldn’t really sleep cause of the dream he had, the moth sat up and rubbed his head with a sigh. He looked back at Vox, the Tv was still sound asleep.

Valentino smiled softly at his Boyfriend. The moth curled up with Vox, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But he know it wasn’t gonna work.

 **In Vox’s dream,** _The Tv woke in the bed, he looked around at the dark in the room. Vox looked over at Valentino, he couldn’t tell if the moth was sleeping there or not._

_Vox pulled the covers away and all that was there was Valentino’s coat, Vox looked confused slightly as he grabbed the red and white coat._

_Vox places the coat onto a chair in the room before walking out, the Tv looked on the sofas in the room the see if Valentino was up working late. To his surprise he wasn’t there,_

_Vox looked around confused, “Val?” The Tv called hoping he would respond, Vox waited a few minutes. Nothing. Dead silent. Vox sighed and walked out of the room, he looked around before heading to Angel’s room, he looks at the door softly before opening it._

_A pair of red eyes meet his own eyes, Vox heard the radio static. He know who it was, the deer was staying with Angel but Vox didn’t know anything about him actually sleeping here at the Studio, Vox closed the door softly before continuing on his way to find Valentino._

_Vox sighed before looking into different rooms. “Where the fuck are you at?” He said quietly to himself, the Tv continued to look around. Vox finally realized he wasn’t on the top floor so he started to look on the other floors hoping he was there._

_Vox began looking on the other floors. The moth still wasn’t there on them, floor nine, eight, seven and down. He wasn’t there at all. Vox finally made it to the last floor, the main floor of the Studio, the elevator opened it was completely dark on the floor. Vox was slightly confused why, most of the demons that stayed up had the lights on in this floor._

_Vox then seen it, he seen his lover. The Tv stayed back making sure not to been seen, he noticed him talking to someone. Vox couldn’t see who it was because they where in the shadows... hiding there. Within a blink of an eye an angel weapon was stabbed straight through Valentino, Vox yelled when he seen it happen._

_Vox ran over to Valentino he made sure to get him before he fell to the floor, Vox shook his head knowing this wasn’t real.... but it felt so real. The Tv watched the demon he loves die in front of him. He, next to him, watching hopelessly as he couldn’t do anything_

Vox jumped awake from the dream, he was breathing he looked over at Valentino making sure he was okay. Vox sighed when he seen he was, he laid back and looked at the ceiling trying to get he dream out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic on this, I hope y’all like the first character of it sorry if it’s short.


End file.
